1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercising device, and more particularly to a combination physical-rehabilitation and exercising apparatus to aid handicapped or disabled individuals in developing a program of selective physical therapy, whereby the healthy limbs cooperate with the apparatus to exercise the disabled limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable exercising machines for the disabled and the handicapped, particularly with respect to stroke victims.
Many types of exercising devices are available as a means for assisting individuals to physically improve or to sustain their bodies in a healthy condition. However, these known devices are generally designed for those who are not physically disabled or handicapped. Thus, such devices have features that usually restrict their use to those individuals who are capable of using all of their limbs. Also, these devices are too complicated to operate and thus can not be used in a physical-therapy program. Furthermore, the average individual can not make use of the known devices, since they are usually costly to purchase and expensive to maintain.
As some of examples of exercising machines, one might consider the following issued United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,002 (Oehlberg) provides an orthopedic device primarily for use by children for the purpose of correcting weaknesses in one or two limbs, where there is an imbalance with respect to the corresponding limbs or the other side of one's body. The invention consists of rotatable handles and peddles interconnected by a common chain; and the alleged principal advantage is that the respective handles and peddles can be adjusted relative to one another to vary the phase or relative position of the various extremities, so that motion may be either reciprocatory or unisonous. Thus, the user thereof must apply all four limb forces to the device simultaneously, and there is no relative independence to effect motion of only one limb.
Variations of the Oehlberg concept are found in the patents to Sbarra (U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,044), Nies (U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,699), Grant (U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,993) and Hooper (U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030). In all of these disclosed devices, one may use just his hands or his legs to effect rotation of a wheel. In all cases, however, there is no apparent opportunity for independence between opposed limbs, such as right leg/left arm, or any selected combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,940 to Phiffer discloses an impact pressure therapy apparatus used by a patient for rehabilitation of one leg or hip at a time, and is motorized to facilitate motion of the impaired leg.
There is a physical-coordination training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,058 to Tidwell which includes a frame structure having right and left hand levers, and right and left foot levers pivotally connected to the frame, with right and left connecting links pivotally connected between the right-hand and left-foot levers, respectively.